


Play Fighting

by Watrgrl



Category: Crooked Media RPF
Genre: Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watrgrl/pseuds/Watrgrl
Summary: Based on Jon's current Twitch obsession, the Daily Mail article, and all the ensuing ridiculous tweets.Lovett and Ronan text~~





	Play Fighting

**Author's Note:**

> ~Context~  
> Events of Thurs April 4th 2019:
> 
> 1) Ronan tweets that Lovett has been directing him links to Twitch clips of himself when Ronan tries to engage him in conversation. Jon's friend threatens to stage a Twitch intervention  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/CubanMissileDH/status/1113655842094501889
> 
> 2) Article in daily mail described Lovett as 'Ronan Farrow's boyfriend' and details his exchange with Lachlan Murdoch.  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/jonlovett/status/1113890548379611136
> 
> 3) In response to the Daily Mail article, Ronan tweets that Favs is his bf, twitter exchanges ensue between Favs, Ronan, Emily, Lovett  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/emilyfavreau/status/1113893570602196992  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/RonanFarrow/status/1113895872222375937  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/RonanFarrow/status/1113895195349782531
> 
>  
> 
> I wrote this on a napkin at a restaurant again. Apparently this is a thing I do now?
> 
> And keep it secret/safe etc.

J: Stop tweeting that Favs is your boyfriend! This bit isn't funny anymore! Some tabloid's gonna pick up that story!

R: The only way I know to get you out of an ego-tripping power move is an escalation in power moves. Yes this is about Twitch!

J: I don't need your abuse anymore! I have Them now! My whole life has been back-and-forth between going outside to get attention and staying inside to game. Now I can have the adoring masses I crave WHILE I GAME.

R: Hernandez and I are staging an intervention.

J: Sorry don't remember who that is. Or you. Where'd you get this number?

R: You're a monster. But I'm noticing you're responding to me, and NOT via links to Twitch clips.

R: Might want to log back into Twitter though.

J: RONAN!!!

R: Yes, dear?

J: I'm working! While you're publically flirting with Favs on Twitter I'm slaving away to invest in our future. And to bolster Favs' and my company. That's just rude.

R: Weird that you haven't ditched your show to be home with your adoring PS3.

J: Yeah, well, turns out I need to keep this media empire going to satiate my legion of content-hungry fans

R: So, not to invest in our future then.

J: I miss when you worked 20 hour days and didn't need to prod at my delicate feelings for your entertainment.

R: You like it when I prod where you're delicate.

J: That innuendo is...ew.

R: Yeah I regretted it immediately. But I love it when you're all worked up

J: Take up chess, learn a language, do some knitting.  So many potential hobby options!

R: But this is so much more fun! And it's cute to imagine you all huffy and emphatic and wildly gesticulating.

J: You're the worst.

R: Are you still at work?

J: Nope home now.

R: How was the show?

J: Good. Nice chill in-studio show. Patti's rant was great. British parliament remains mental.

R: Yeah I watched the link you sent. I've been practicing red-head guy's accent for you. Can't wait for me to visit!?

J: Oh. No.

R: You wanted me to try a hobby.

J: Oh no what did I do?!!

R: Also you're home and texting me! And not on Twitch! Ronan:1 Twitch:1. In the war for Jon Lovett's attention, Twitch, you may have won the battle but you will not win the war!!

J: You're such a dork.

R: You love this dork.

J: Ugh. I *guess* so.

R: Okay I'm nodding off as I type. I need to sleep. Say hi to the adoring masses for me?

J: Will do. Sleep well!

J: Hold on what time of day does your flight come in?

R: 4ish? I can give you a more exact time in the morning if necessary.

J: No that's good. Just going to set up a meeting for 10 that morning.

R: Yeah that should be fine.

J: Alright sleep well

R: Happy gaming ♡

J: Thx. I'll call Saturday when I wake up?

R: Yeah I'd like that :)

J: ♡♡

R: Night. You're still my favourite person to argue with :P

J: I love you too, Ronan.

R: :D :D :D ♡♡♡

J: This long-ass goodbye reminds me of back in the day.

R: No, you hangup!

J: Lol.

J: But you really need to catch up on sleep. And Twitch calls. Talk to you tomorrow. Love you.

R: Love you too.


End file.
